


History 101 (and other adventures)

by manly_man



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Poe Party, Trans George Eliot, emily dickinson x mary shelley because that's a cute ship, maybe ships later idk yet, not the real people, they are characters from poe party, very gay characters lol, wellenore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manly_man/pseuds/manly_man
Summary: Edgar, Annabel and a few friends attend a History class together.Modern AU/Group ChatInspired by slamiltons
Kudos: 13





	1. i’ve known you all of a day and i already know you’re lying

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I've seen a couple of these floating about, and decided to try my own. The character's usernames are at the bottom of the chapter.

**AnnabelLee08** **_created ‘History 101’_ **

**AnnabelLee08** **_added FroYo, HGWells, featherofaraven and 9 others_ **

**AnnabelLee08** **_sent a message to ‘History 101’ at 8:27pm_ ** **:** Hey guys!

 **plantmom:** Hi Annabel!

 **FroYo:** helloo

**not-edgar left the chat**

**featherofaraven:** Hello Annabel.

 **i.am.nobody:** hi guys

 **HGWells:** hello?

 **queenof.ghosts:** Who are yall?

 **AnnabelLee08:** We’re all in the same history class

 **queenof.ghosts:** bleh

 **queenof.ghosts:** i dont like that class

 **whiskeyandwomen:** neither

 **whiskeyandwomen:** also hi i’m here

 **i-have-risen:** why is _he_ here?

 **manly** _ **man:** I don’t remember joining this class

 **plantmom:** that’s weird, i thought i saw you in the name list

 **featherofaraven:** yeah, you must have missed the first class

 **whiskeyandwomen:** lol

 **queenof.ghosts:** i gtg

 **featherofaraven:** Oh, hi Lenore.

 **featherofaraven:** why are you leaving already?

 **queenof.ghosts:** i have my reasons

 **queenof.ghosts:** bye

 **manly_man:** crap

 **manly_man:** how did i manage to miss the first day lol

 **homo(sapien):** lmao

 **Charcoal:** sucks to be you

 **Charcoal:** i have a perfect attendance

 **whiskeyandwomen:** be quiet charlotte

 **whiskeyandwomen:** i know u missed that one day last year

 **Charcoal:** stalker much

 **whiskeyandwomen:** no! I heard u talking abt it to ur boyfriend

 **Charcoal:** i don’t have a boyfriend

 **Charcoal** : i think you mean my friend

 **Charcoal:** my male friend

 **Charcoal:** who i am not dating

 **whiskeyandwomen:** suuurrreee

**queenof.ghosts** **_sent a message to ‘History 101’ at 11:43pm_ ** **:** ok im back

 **queenof.ghosts:** what did i miss

 **HGWells:** Lenore, it’s midnight.

 **queenof.ghosts:** no

 **HGWells:** fine, it’s almost midnight

 **HGWells:** why are you awake

 **queenof.ghosts:** why are you awake?

 **HGWells:** because you woke me up

 **i-have-risen:** i officially hate you two

 **i-have-risen:** you woke me up

 **Charcoal:** well now i’m up too

 **whiskeyandwomen:** u all suck

 **queenof.ghosts:** let’s just leave before we all get into trouble

**HGWells** **_sent a private message to_ ** **queenof.ghosts** **_at 11:46pm_ **

**HGWells:** so why are you awake

 **queenof.ghosts:** studying

 **HGWells:** i’ve known you all of a day and i already know you’re lying

 **queenof.ghosts:** aw, thanks

 **HGWells:** what were you doing

 **queenof.ghosts:** i was talking to guy

 **HGWells:** which guy

 **queenof.ghosts:** not a guy. my boyfriend guy

 **HGWells:** so what’s his name?

 **queenof.ghosts:** you idiot

 **queenof.ghosts:** _his name is guy_


	2. not-an-air-conditioner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple different chapters backlogged, so that'll be why I post semi-regularly.

**featherofaraven** **_sent a message to ‘History 101’ at 11:21am_ ** **:** Who here knows how to write?

**AnnabelLee08:** kind of?

**i.am.nobody:** me

**i-have-risen:** i do

**Charcoal:** Me

**homo(sapien):** i can write

**manly_man:** me

**plantmom:** i think so

**whiskeyandwomen:** better than u can edgar

**HGWells:** i guess

**FroYo:** me

**plantmom:** that wasn’t nice, ernest

**whiskeyandwomen:** ur not nice random person

**plantmom:** i’m louisa

**plantmom:** i literally sit next to you in class

**whiskeyandwomen:** oh

**whiskeyandwomen:** ur that psycho vegan lady

**i.am.nobody:** that wasn’t nice either

**AnnabelLee08:** you’re really bad at this ernest

**homo(sapien):** do any of u know ur history

**manly_man:** no

**i-have-risen:** no

**Charcoal:** i don’t think any of us do.

**AnnabelLee08:** to goggles!

**AnnabelLee08:** *google

**HGWells:** You called?

**HGWells:** Wait nvm

**queenof.ghosts:** OH MY GOD

**queenof.ghosts:** HG

**queenof.ghosts:** THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL

**HGWells:** uh

**HGWells:** thanks?

**featherofaraven:** Anyway, I’m excited for the assignment we have.

**i-have-risen:** why

**i-have-risen:** we have to write about a moment in history

**i-have-risen:** so what

**featherofaraven:** It sounds interesting

**AnnabelLee08** **_sent a message to ‘History 101’ at 12:02pm_ ** **:** ok guys i think i have an idea of what i want to do

**manly_man:** what is it

**AnnabelLee08:** i’m not sure exactly

**AnnabelLee08:** but i want to do it about a murderer

**manly_man:** oohh

**manly_man:** do you know about any murderers?

**AnnabelLee08:** no. do you know anyone who does

**manly_man:** yeah just a sec

**manly_man** **_added_ ** **AC**

**AC:** what?

**AC:** george why did you add me to this?

**manly_man:** Annabel wants to know about murder

**AC:** fun! I’ll message you later. I’m in a class rn

**AnnabelLee08:** Awesome, thanks!

**whiskeyandwomen:** lol

**whiskeyandwomen:** whoever ac is, ur name reminds me of an air conditioner.

**AC:** wtf dude

**AC** **_changed their name to_ ** **not-an-air-conditioner**

**not-an-air-conditioner:** screw you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agatha - AC/not-an-air-conditioner

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware this isn't the best, but I tried lol.
> 
> Edgar - featherofaraven  
> Lenore - queenof.ghosts  
> Annabel - AnnabelLee08  
> Emily - i.am.nobody  
> Mary - i-have-risen  
> Charlotte - Charcoal  
> Oscar - homo(sapien)  
> Eddie - not-edgar  
> George - manly_man  
> Louisa - plantmom  
> Ernest - whiskeyandwomen  
> HG - HGWells  
> Fyodor - FroYo
> 
> Agatha and Guy are gonna be introduced later.


End file.
